Little do you know
by Ms. K2
Summary: He was chasing her. He saved her. Her loved her, but does he love her now? She was at Celestial Stars Academy and he's at Fairy Tail High... and so is he, and her, and him, and all the people she's trying to forget. But why is trying to forget them? And who are these people?(TAGS: Nalu AU Natsu x Lucy Little do you know) RATED M FOR LANGUAGE, AND SOME SEXUAL CONTENT.
1. Chapter 1

_**So here it is you guys! Ahh! finally uploading and writing it. I'm actually putting things off and im sorry for that it's just yea i tend to procrastinate.**_

 _ **Anywho, hi! welcome to v.2 of little do you know. The plot has changed a lot in my perspective and I have some very weird and good ideas in my opinion. \**_

 _ **Hope you guys find it interesting!**_

 ** _Personally, I have nothing against Lisanna, but its for story line..._**

 ** _I own nothing of fairy tail, it all belongs to hiro mashima,_**

 ** _Taisa and his family and friends are all mine. MINE. (without the exception of some ft characters as his friends)_**

 ** _This story is also MINE any copies of it will be reported and I will be ABSOLUTELY FURIOUS if it is. As I, and many others, put their hardest effort into stories._**

 ** _(AU STORY, CHARACTERS MAY BE OOC)_**

* * *

God, when did it all start?

When she was four, in the middle of summer, when she first met him?

Or was it in middle school, when she was fourteen, when he first kissed her?

Maybe when she took the next step far too soon, and as for her father to let him court her.

The blonde running on the cold dark of streets magnolia searched for the answer, but sadly, her answer was hidden upon so many questions she had yet to decipher.

Why was he chasing her?

Why did he have the intent to hurt her?

Where... Where did it all go wrong?

Tears spilled continuously from her eyes, hot and warm, unlike her body. Only in skimpy short clothes that consisted of a sky blue crop top and high waisted black ripped shorts, her knee high socks slide down her leg and almost met with her pitch black shoes. Her golden blonde hair in two low pigtails, in normal length, they were down her mid back. Her brown orbs filled with tears as they blurred her vision, and her quivering lip that shook with every step.

Her sobs filled the night, same with the pattern of her stomps against the stone path ahead of her, along with the person following and his heavy breathes.

Taisa Mataruma, Lucy's boyfriend, ex-boyfriend. With dark brown hair like chocolate, a silky smooth texture. His bright green orbs lit up the whole world for her once upon a time, now they only bring sadness, distrust, and fear. The sound of his feet clomped along the stone path as Lucy's breath hitched and a painful cramp emerged in the side of her stomach. She groaned loudly but still treaded on despite her pain, still fearing the moment he would catch her, if he could.

"S-somebody help!" Lucy's horror filled screech ripped through the silence in the night, only the single hope someone could help her. Her mind dwelling on the events to where the moments led up to this.

 _The day they met, when she was four with short hair and an innocent look. She was a sweet child, along with her mother and father Layla and Jude Heartfilia. Lucy had just moved in along with her loving parents, and the loving family had decided to meet the family next door. Layla was curious as always, to wonder if they had someone the age of her diamond of a daughter. To their luck at the time, of course they did. They knocked on the door and stood there, waiting... waiting... waiting... until..._

"No one is coming to help Lucy..." his voice rang behind her as he cackled viciously.

 _The door creaked open, a face appeared. He was a tall man. He had light brown hair and blue green orbs. His attitude seemed vicious and scary to the small girl. Lucy hid behind her father's leg as her mother smiled nervously. The man's eyes scanned over the family as he screeched for his son to come downstairs. Lucy was confused at first, but as soon as she saw him her little heart fluttered._

"You're lying!" she panted, stumbling while her heavy breathes were let out. "S-somebody p-p-please!" she cried.

 _His eyes so innocent, his green orbs spoke happiness and cheer, but they hid something Lucy dare not tell. His dark brown hair looked like chocolate to young little Lucy. He wore a baggy red t-shirt with tan kahki shorts and socks. His outfit didn't matter to Lucy though. As her parents conversed with this little boys father, Lucy said one wore to him she regrets she said to him._

 _"Hi."_

.

.

.

She had sprinted ahead of him as soon as she got the chance. He wasn't anywhere to be seen from her point, absolutely no where. She tumbled onto the ground and sprawled all her limbs out. Breathing heavily as she laid there. She heard footsteps again, closing in on her. She scrambled up to continue to run as fast as lightning, but fell right into a firm chest. She started to squirm and scream until a soft palm covered her mouth. Her eyes were shut tight as she tried to escape.

"Jeez weirdo, calm down." a voice said. She knew it wasn't Taisa because it was more welcoming. "What's wrong?" as Lucy opened her eyes, the man's lips formed into a frown. For a few seconds Lucy just seemed to stare at him. His face was narrow and his jawline sharp, he had a straight button nose and a upper lip lacking fullness, but the bottom lip as full as can be with snake bite piercings. She saw his attire and it consisted of a tight red shirt that fit him well, his muscles well seen under the shirt. He was wearing a what seemed to be like a scaled scarf and black skinny jeans with black sneakers. But what stood out to Lucy most wasn't his scarf or his green striking eyes, but it was his hair. It was a fluorescent color of pink.

She couldn't help but think she's met him before.

The boy stared at the girl. He know who she was by just seeing the interesting combination of brown eyes and blonde hair. Her skimpy clothes made the boy itch to take her home and dress her properly so he wouldn't be torchered by her body and the way she looked like a goddess. Her golden blonde hair in two messy pigtails, brown eyes glassy with tears, and her smiled faltered from what he remembered. This girl, was the girl he had fallen in love with in middle school. The were the best of friends until she left for Celestial Stars Academy, CSA for short. Her father put her there, wanting her to become something she is not. As the pink haired boy and his friends went to Fairy Tail High, FTH for short. He could Only imagine that she was a Senior now as CSA, or until school started up again.

"I- was- am- he- I was- I can't talk." was all the little blonde could mutter out. The boy frowned and heard footsteps coming. He knew the girl was startled by these footsteps way too much for them not to mean something. He snaked his arms around her waist and held her into his chest. He didn't know why he did it, but he felt the girl tremble, and then it stopped.

"Lucy!" Called a male voice. The pink haired boy growled the moment he got familiar with it. He knew who it was.

"Lucy." Taisa breathed out, his breath shaky until he say the pink haired boy. Taisa's expression changed drastically once he saw the boy.

"Dragneel." the words that escaped Taisa's mouth were spat out and unwanted. He let out an inhuman noise and stood still.

"Mataruma." Dragneel spat back.

"Give Lucy to me, she doesn't want you." Taisa growled at him. Dragneel's expression changed from anger to fury as he ripped Lucy out of Taisa's sight. Taisa chortled and whipped his head up in a fit of laughter.

"W-what's going on?" Lucy's voice ripped into his laughter as her lip quivered. Her head and torso popping out from behind Dragneel.

"Nothing Lucy just get away from him!" Taisa argued. "That's a dangerous man!"

Lucy's face grew with anger, she clenched her fist and stared him in the eye. "He's the bad man?" She yelled. " _You_ are the one that has been chasing me like a hound dog!" This made Taisa stutter on his words. Not once did he think he was the bad man.

"You- you... You asshat!" She threw a rock at him and it hit him square in the forehead. It didn't faze him enough. "You are the bad guy you dumbass!" she screeched as tears spilled and she ran away. Taisa ran in the opposite and that left Dragneel to chase after one, he could have had the opportunity for revenge but... he chose the blonde, like always in middle school.

Lucy's vision began to blur as her running slowed. Her mind became hazy and she could hear footsteps approaching her as she fell, but before she could be altered awake to who they belonged to, she hit the ground. Dragneel approached her as carried her princess style back to his home. The thoughts that went through his head as Lucy slept made his walk home jumbled. Once he reached his front porch he knocked on the door and a small blue haired girl answered. Her eyes were a deep pale brown that spoke with kindness and passion. Her blue hair in two high pigtails with pink bows tied on each side. Her attire consisted of 'rainbow dash' ponies on her black pajama pants and her shirt read "Fairy Tail Rugby, Home of the Dragons", a shirt that was awfully big on her since it was her brothers. (A/N: Rugby is a sport played all over the world, my dad has played it for two decades and I play it, it is a female and male sport and it's quite fun, like football in a way but not football because its not called a 'touchdown' is a 'try' and there's no quarterback or anything. But there is tackling and an oval shaped ball... sorry I'm just invested in the sport and it needs to be more recognized) She rubbed her eyes and tilted her head.

"Natsu... who's...?" the little girl questioned as she yawned, interrupting her own sentence.

"Nobody important to you at the moment Wendy." Natsu said. "Now go back to bed." he ordered her. She wearily nodded her head and dragged her feet back to her bedroom. Natsu brought Lucy to he bedroom and set her down on the bed. Her took of her shoes and pulled the thick comforter over her. Natsu stripped off his shirt and put on pajama pants instead of jeans as her crawled onto the floor with some blankets covering him.

* * *

Lucy's eyes fluttered open as she stared into the ceiling. It wasn't her baby pink bedroom ceiling, so who's was it? She sat herself up on the comfortable bed and looked around. It was messy, clothes everywhere and some soda cans mixed with less beer cans. Lucy took a enormous wiff of the air around her and it smelled like pot mixed with a campfire, mint, and axe body spray. Lucy couldn't help but think this smell was actually... comforting. She glanced to the side of her and she saw a tuft of pink hair, and instantly the memories of last night flooded in.

"Dragneel..." Lucy whispered out. She couldn't help but remember that name from somewhere. She felt as if the name left a huge impact on her life. The pink hair as well, the bright cherry blossom pink. Along with the boys fiery attitude. She rubbed her temples, tracing back to when she might have met someone like this.

Dragneel, pink hair, fiery attitude. Dragneel, pink hair, fiery attitude. Dragneel, pink hair, fiery attitude. Dragneel, pink ha-

"NATSU!" screamed a young female voice. Once Lucy heard the name her eyes lit up as she looked to the right of her, and screamed once more...

"NATSU!" Lucy pounced on Natsu as she crushed him in a hug. Natsu let out a large moan of pain and tackled whoever had just jumped ontop of him. Lucy screeched and giggled. She had a large smile on her face from ear to ear as her arms wrapped around Natsu's neck and hugged him.

"How've you been?" Lucy's smiled didn't falter when he pulled away from the hug and sat up from the ground. Natsu's signiture toothy grin became more visible as he realized the blonde recognized him.

"Great now that you remember me." He smiled wide as the door to his room opened and a small girl with ruffled blue hair walked in and tackled Natsu.

"Natsu make me breakfast you dragon breather!" Wendy shrieked as Natsu cringed at her loud voice. Lucy giggled just reminiscing in the faint memories on the little girl, who usually wasn't so whiney.

"Hi, Wendy..." Lucy stood up, her hand held together like glue. "Do you remember me?" she quired. The little girl stood there, her hand scratching the back of her head until she popped up with joy and ran towards Lucy.

"Lucy!" Wendy cried. Lucy's smile didn't falter but only widen at the little girl and her enthusiasm.

"So.. How about I make breakfast?"

* * *

"Bye Lucy!" Wendy said as she hugged her one last time and went off to play with her dolls.

"Do you really have to go?" Natsu sighed. His face was filled with disappointment.

"Yes Natsu, do remember how horrible my dad gets?" She questioned.

"Yeah... Just wish you could at least come to FTH." he said with hope. "The cheer team could use someone like you." He stated flirtaciously as he winked.

"A-anyways. I better get going." she said blushing.

"Seeya Luce."

 _Luce._

She closed the door and quickly hopped down the path that led to Natsu's house. Once on the sidewalk Lucy leaned on a nearby gate as he memories overflowed her mind.

 _"Luce wait!"_

.

 _"It'll never be the same!" she cried out._

 _._

 _._

 _"I hate you!" he yelled right at his face, with her standing there. "Lucy is mine, not yours!"_

 _"I'm not an object!" she yelled._

 _._

 _"Luce."_

'Who knew a nickname had so much remembrance attached to it.' Lucy thought as she jogged towards the club she was at to gather her things she had left there, hoping that nobody had stolen them. She luckily found her keys, phone and purse. She trotted down to her car, got in, and drove. Nothing major, but Lucy felt broken. Memories she had locked up were now coming back. That was not something she needed this school year. She was going to be a senior and turning 18. She wanted to get through this year with her new friends, Loke, Aries, Aquarius, Virgo, Scorpio and eight more.(A/N: including the thirteenth key as Lucy's main friends at CSA)

Lucy stopped at a nearby cafe to have some coffee. She needed a wakeup call if she were to face her dad.

"Hi, welcome to Strauss siblings cafe, may I- LUCY IS THAT YOU!?" screamed the barista. Lucy flinched and looked up to see a white haired girl. Her hair was long with a single small pony tail to keep her bangs out of her face. Her blue eyes resembled the ocean and looked as if they had waves in them. Her long nose and sharp face showed that she was fit to be a model. She wore a pink maids dress with a frilly pattern around the neck, waistline and end.

"M-mirajane?" Lucy quired. Lucy shook while she said her name, as a large pain serged across her head. "I'm sorry, I-I have to go." Lucy said as she ran out of the cafe. She pounced for her car and sped off. She didn't want to see them. At least not until she was out of highschool. She sped down as she reached Hargeon drive. She ran up to the door and unlocked it only to be embraced in a hug ten seconds later.

"Lucy I was so worried!" her father cried. He was a tall man, about six feet and five inches, towering over Lucy. He had blonde hair that was always gelled back to much and he reeked of old spice. Her had a blonde mustache and a brown tux with a red tie. Brown eyes always engulfed Lucy when he was giving her the death stare. Usually, he wouldn't act this way..

"Father?" Lucy questioned. "Are you alright?" Jude only laughed. He hugged her tighter.

"Lucy I have good news." Her father smiled wide. Lucy only tilted her head.

"You are going to go to Fairy Tail High this year!"

"What?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Happy?"

"Meow?"

"I think I'm in love... again."

Natsu let out a breathless sigh and sat up. His hand on his chest. His heart was beating loudly from the thought of the blonde 18 year old. He smiled widely.

"I'm gonna tell the gang!" Natsu shouted as he lunged for his phone. He created a group chat and sat there, his thumbs speeding away.

' _Meet me at the strauss cafe in 5!'_

He sprinted towards the door of their cream colored house as he shouted. "I'm going out Wendy!" He reached for the doorknob, but it opened by itself.

"And where do you think you're going?" Natsu was met with a similar smile. His brother.

"Sting." called boy smirked wider. He had blonde locks that spiked everywhere much like Natsu. His stormy blue eyes met with Natsu's green ones. He had a long, thin scar above his left eye. He had a long nose, defined jaw line just like his sibling. He stared at the pinkette with his well known smirk.

"Whatcha doin lil bro?" Sting interrogated his little brother. Sting was only slightly older than Natsu, about a year. He had a different mother than Wendy and Natsu. They didn't always get along but they always cared for each other with deep love like any normal family would.

"I-I'm gonna tell my friends I've seen Lucy again." Natsu said nervously. He always knew the blonde haired boy had an eye for the blonde beauty. Sting raised his eyebrow and continued his smirk. His eyes had a lustful look in them and Natsu could tell his intention.

"Stop." Natsu demanded.

"But I have done anything." Sting ridiculed. Natsu scowled at him.

"I'm leaving. Wendy's in her room." Natsu said frigidly as he walked off to head towards the Strauss Cafe.

* * *

"What?"

"I said-"

"I heard you."

"What I mean is, you'll be switching schools. I know I've been very difficult with you but that's because I don't want to lose you..." he trailed off, his breath shaky.

"Like you lost mom?" she spat at him angrily. She searched in his eyes, she wanted to get to him. She wanted him to be angry, but all she saw in his brown eyes was hurt.

"Luciana, go to your room." he said quietly.

"Already ahead of you." she said as she marched up to her room. This wasn't a normal attitude for her, she usually was cheery and polite to her father, always afraid he'd snap at her. But this got to her, much more than it ever will.

You'd think she should be happy right? Wrong.

So wrong.

Of course she would see her old friends but, what if they don't talk to her like they used to? She's probably been replaced since the day she left. She's always thought that as soon as she cut off contact with all of her old friends. She was surprised Natsu even remembered her. She was glad and all about seeing him again, thinking that when she went to different High Schools, they would never meet each other again. Clearly not the case. After her first year away she truly didn't want to see any of them again. She had erased all of the memories, good, bad, happy, sad. It didn't matter to her anymore. She hardly remembered what they even looked like, what they acted like. All of those things.

Lucy grabbed her pillow and clutched it hard, tears spilled from her eyes. Knowing it was August, it was already to late to ask for her father to switch back to CSA. She would miss her friends, her teachers. Everyone. She wept silently into her pillow, wishing for a while now she wouldn't feel the pain of it.

Of course her life wasn't perfect. Nor was everybody nice to her.

Ever since Lucy had gone to CSA, not everybody liked her bubbly attitude and her gorgeous looks. A woman named Karen would always bring Lucy down, another girl named Angel along with her. She had her friend Aquarius bring her down as well, but Aquarius didn't know what she had said actually hurt her, therefore she kept on repeating words like 'brat, spoiled child, worthless'

It wasn't just at school either.

Up until a little while ago, her father would always be verbally abusive, and so strict to not let Lucy out. Her father didn't even know Lucy had a boyfriend.

Lucy silently sobbed into her pillow, her eyes red and her cheeks wet. She just wanted to stress, the depression and everything to go away.

She wanted to worries to go away.

 _What if they don't like me? They probably don't remember me. I'm just a stupid little girl after all._

Thoughts rampaged through Lucy's mind until she reached for her phone and dialed her closest friend. To come and comfort her.

 _"Hello?"_

"Can you come over to my home please." Lucy had request to him.

 _"Sure, I'll be over soon"_

Lucy let out a sigh of relief.

"I need to look presentable." she said as she rushed to her bathroom.

* * *

He tapped his shoe underneath the table. He was very impatient for the rest of his group.

Of course Mira and Lisanna were there already, as for this was their cafe. Natsu glanced at Lisanna.

She was beautiful. He had always considered her a close friend. Her short white hair reached just above her shoulders. Her blue eyes lit up the room with their color and the happiness they held. Her smile always reminded Natsu of Lucy, they were very similar. She wore a pink shirt with lighter pink stripes and hung low around her chest. Her shorts were high-waisted and ripped and she wore white hightops. She smiled at Natsu with a faint tint of pink on her cheeks. He look over towards Mira next.

Her sky blue eyes focused on her sketchpad, they scanned over every line she drew. Her Silver hair flowing down to her middle back as he bangs were held up by a tiny black tie in a small pigtail. Her pink dress ended right before her knees and was ruffled at the bottom. Her kindness overwhelmed Natsu but when she was angry Natsu always stayed away from the eldest Strauss sibling. Natsu sighed as her ruffled his pink locks and heard the door to the cafe ring.

He looked over to see his best friend, yet his rival, Gray Fullbuster. He had raven colored hair that stuck out in many places much like Natsu's but less pointing upward. Gray had dark blue colored eyes that seemed to droop to the side slightly. He always wore a necklace his late caretaker had given him, and like usual his shirt was already off as soon as he entered the cafe. Gray walked towards him with the rest of his friends following behind.

First was Erza, standing next to Gray. Her Scarlet locks flowing down past her shoulders, her deep brown eyes stared at Natsu, scanning him as if he had done something wrong. Her stares always scared Natsu, but he was never scared to fight her anywhere, given any time. He would always lose because the Titania was always too strong for him. Her white blouse with a blue bow and navy blue skirt with white flats was always her usual attire.

Following behind her and Gray was Gray's girlfriend Juvia Locksar. She had wavy long blue hair. Her brown eyes never seemed to drift away from Gray whenever he was near. Her usual odd dressing like it was winter outfit consisted of a heavy blue parka and Black leggings. Her shirt underneath was a pink color that rested low on her chest. Natsu never seemed to get old of her odd attitude and her talking in third person. She was always so interesting.

Following next to Erza was Jellal Fernandes-Locksar. He was Juvia's older brother, blue hair much like hers along with deep brown eyes. He was always so calm and never really spoke. He had a strange birthmark on his left eye that was red and consisted of weird symbols. It always made him stand out on the crowd giving him unwanted attention. He always wore something dark, a dark red shirt and black pants with sneakers is what he always wore on normal occasions.

The little petite girl behind them was Levy McGarden-Locksar, Juvia's twin sister. Fraternal twin. She had wild lighter blue hair with lighter brown eye's then her brother and sister. She was shorter than the rest of the group, earning the name of shrimp from her boyfriend. She wore an orange light sundress with a white neckline and bow. Her hair was kept out of her face with an orange headband and she had orange flats.

The boy she was conversing with was her boyfriend Gajeel Redfox, a punk who always seemed to get on Natsu's nerve. He had over ten piercings on his face, his long black hair always annoyed the pinkette, even though Levy loved it so. He wore a bandana to keep his long hair out of his face and always wore a brown looking coat with black pants and a black shirt. His attitude was being a brute and he never like being in the group.

The group spotted the trio of people already sitting down at a table and pointed to them, they walked over to the way as their conversations diminished. They all stared at Natsu as he stood there confused.

"So? What does Natsu need to tell us?" Juvia interrogated the pinkette. Natsu let out a breath and looked at the group.

"I saw Luce today." He told the group with a grin. The group looked at him shocked as Mira jumped up and down.

"I saw her today too!" she said over joyed. "A little after ten she came to get some coffee."

"Really? That's after she left my house." Natsu stated.

"Whoa hold your horses." Gajeel said. "What was Bunny doing at your house?" he queried.

"Uhm.." Natsu stuttered. "Last night, Taisa was chasing her." Natsu said. The group all frowned at the name. "I'm guessing the girl he's been bragging about he's dating at CSA was Luce since when I found Luce, Taisa was trying to persuade her to get away from me."

"But why would Lucy date him?" Jellal questioned. "Does she not remember what happened with him in middle school?"

Natsu shook his head. "I don't think so." he sighed "She didn't even remember me when she first saw me."

Gray started bursting out in laughter. "She didn't remember you!" he teased. Natsu was about to get up and pounce on him until Erza had stood up and gave her Titania glare. Both boys sat back down, hands in their laps like little children who had just gotten a timeout.

Natsu had shared the times they had earlier this morning. Along with the details that of which had happened last night. Each boy was ready to defend the boy little blonde as each female wanted to tear off Taisa's head. Everyone smiled when Lucy jumped on Natsu when she had remembered him, but everyone was confused on why she had avoided talking to Mira as Mira explained her encounter with Lucy.

"Juvia wants to see Lucy." Juvia smiled.

"Me too!" Gajeel exclaimed.

"I think I remember where she lives!" Levy said.

"Stalker much?" Jellal teased his littler sister.

"Oh shush you."

"Alright! Lead the way Levy!" Natsu said excited.

"Lisanna and I are gonna stay here, we still have people to attend too." Mira said smiling.

"Alright, see you guys later!" they all said as they rushed towards the door, everyone with huge smiles on their faces.

* * *

Lucy smiled as she fixed her makeup after she had taken a quick shower, she expected her friend to be here soon.

He was always so flirtatious, and his orange hair made him look like he had a lion's mane. Sometimes Lucy would even call him Leo the Lion after the celestial sign. He always wore something slightly fancy, like dress pants and a dress shirt but on occasions he would wear a white shirt with tan colored pants. He had sneakers and always had glasses with his smirk that could make girls float away if he added a wink to it.

Lucy always saw through his tricks though.

That's why the man always stuck around, but not just for that reason. He was always infatuated by Lucy. Lucy always threw insults at his love comments towards and she would always make him laugh, they were truly amazing friends together.

His name was Loke.

Lucy heard a distant knocking on her door and all her sadness was almost all gone at the fact she could see her lion looking friend. Except when she opened the door that's not who she saw.

She saw Natsu.

Someone who strips a lot.

A man with a red looking birthmark near his eye.

A girl who looked like she lived in antarctica.

Someone with very bright red hair.

A girl with wild blue locks who was very short.

A man with a basically metal face.

And all she could wonder was.

"Who are you guys?"


End file.
